Shane Parrish
Shane Parrish is the younger brother of Nick Parrish and the husband of Angel Brooks. He's the father of Shane Parrish Jr. and the stepfather to Angel's son, Dylan Parrish. He's also the best friend of Damian Roberts. Storylines Shane makes his mark on Summer Bay by breaking into Donald Fisher's (Norman Coburn) house, where he is found by his older brother, Nick (Bruce Roberts) who lives there with his fiancé Lucinda Croft (Dee Smart), Donald's niece. Shane discovers Lucinda is cheating on Nick with her ex-boyfriend Ryan Lee (Alistair MacDougall) and begins a campaign against them, culminating in Shane sinking Ryan's car. Shane quickly befriends Damian Roberts (Matt Doran) and leads him into trouble. The boys compete for the affections of new student Kelly Chan (Theresa Wong) and ultimately Shane wins her, causing a rift. Kelly leaves and the boys are friends again. Shane makes an enemy of Peter "Tug" O'Neale (Tristan Bancks), who had previously given Damian a hard time and Tug later frames Shane for burglary. Shane's name is eventually cleared after serving several weeks in a detention centre. Angel Brooks sells Shane some tickets to see Frente! but they turn out to be fake and he hunts her down. It later emerges Angel is homeless and she soon moves in with Donald, Nick and Shane. There is a great deal of animosity between Shane and Angel at first but they become a couple after sharing a kiss. When Shane is cast as the lead in a local musical opposite Tug's girlfriend Sarah Thompson (Laura Vasquez), he uses this opportunity to wind up Tug. On the night of the performance, Shane overdoes the kissing scene leading Tug to get up from his seat, storm the stage and punch Shane. The Animosity between Shane and Tug later thaws. Shane is shocked when he reads Angel's file on a computer during work experience at Yabbie Creek police station where he is shadowing his brother Nick. It transpires she fell pregnant at 14 and gave birth to a son, Dylan and surrendered custody to Dylan's father Paul Harris (Ramsay Everingham) and his mother, Anne (Fay Kelton). Shane agrees to go with Angel to track down Dylan after much persuasion. After some difficulty, Shane eventually bonds with Dylan. When Jack Wilson (Daniel Amalm) arrives in the Bay, he makes a play for Angel, which puts Shane's nose out of joint. To fix Jack, Shane gives him false directions to Angel's room. Jack climbs in the window and attempts to get into bed with Angel only to find he is in Donald's room. Shane proposes and Angel accepts despite many people thinking they are too young and have not finished Year 12. Nick receives an overseas posting and Shane is distraught at his brother's departure and becomes moody. Shane's mood is not helped when his mother Ros (Angela Punch McGregor) arrives shortly after his father dies. Things come to ahead when Shane feels Ros is interfering in his relationship with Angel and asks her to leave. The wedding is pushed back when Alf Stewart (Ray Meagher) accidentally runs over Angel, leaving her temporarily paralysed and Shane upset. The wedding goes ahead and Angel is guided down the aisle by Donald and the couple take their vows. Shane and Angel later move into an old house which they renovate. Shannon Reed (Isla Fisher) develops a schoolgirl crush on Shane and uses the opportunity to babysit Dylan to get close to him. After Shane rebuffs Shannon when she kisses him, She later tells Angel she and Shane have been having an affair which Shane denies but Angel leaves taking Dylan with her and is later caught in a seaplane crash with local teacher Teresa Lynch (Diane Craig). Shane joins the search party and Angel, Dylan and Teresa are found. One night while entertaining guests, Shane goes out to pick up some ice cream but is knocked off his motorbike and left for dead. He undergoes a splenectomy and makes a recovery. To celebrate Shane and Angel's first anniversary, the couple and Dylan take a trip to the headland. Shane feels sick and collapses, Angel screams for help but Shane dies. The cause of his death is septicaemia caused by an infection that never really healed by cutting it on wire. Shane is cremated and his ashes are scattered at sea and several months later, Angel gives birth to a baby girl, named after her father.